


Nikocado's Last Meal (Mukbang)

by fawnn



Category: mukbang - Fandom
Genre: ASMR, M/M, Mukbang, avocado, i hate my life, im being held at gunpoint by them so im writing this please save me, my dad left (mukbang), nick shitting himself, nikocado, orlin - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnn/pseuds/fawnn
Summary: nick fucking dies.
Relationships: Nikocado Avocado - Relationship, Orlin Home - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Nikocado's Last Meal (Mukbang)

_During a bright sunny day, our humble Nick, was very very hungry, he hasn't had a single meal for 2.5 minutes, so he got his hubby Orlin to make him some spicy cheesy ramen noodles.  
Orlin came back with the freshly made hot food, he placed it onto the table, they had also turned on their camera, to film a lovely family friendly mukbang, As Nick finished singing his iconic intro whilst snapping his fingers and dancing and bouncing to the rhythm._

''We're back home! Shoobeedoo we're home!''

_He began stuffing his fresh hot and steamy spicy cheesy ramen noodles into his greasy, rotting, ass hair scented mouth hole, Orlin gives Nick a not so friendly glare, he looked at Nick filled with pure hatred and disgust, he opens his jaw to speak whilst he twirls his pasta on his fork, ready to stuff it in his mouth._

“You look like a fat ugly ogre, your crevices smell like cheese, and your chin is nonexistent.”

_Those bold words slip out of his mouth, without knowing the dangers and consequences he will receive.  
Nick, glares at Orlin as he slurps his spicy ramen noodles loudly, The insult he received was unacceptable to him, the burning flames in his iris, the rage running through his fat fucking veins, it was not looking good for Orlin.  
As Nick lifts his fat self up, every movement of his causes the ground to shake a little, he slowly turns to Orlin, facing towards him, his mouth was full with food that hasn’t even finished chewing it down._

“FUCK YOU! IM A MUKBANGER! KING OF MUKBA-“

_Before he could finish his words he stopped, his thoughts were occupied whilst trying to process what just happened, he was in shock, in disbelief, he felt something poking out of  
his booty, perhaps he..._

“Oh my god, oh my god! I just pooped!!!”

_As soon as he said that, he started to panic, anxiety and fear consuming him, Orlin widening his eyes, he gazed at Nick, from head to feet. Nick felt like his whole world was collapsing.  
Nick got off his bright white chair, blending with the wall, to reveal that he has spontaneously shit himself, the dark orange shit has leaked on the seat already, it was too late, this was his biggest lost...Now...he’s got another thing coming...  
Orlin dropped his twirled noodle-fork, Orlin was upset, he was fuming, he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled out his broom and started beating the fat man with it.  
Oh the yearning, oh the whining, Nick was defeated, his Mukbangs...were over..._

_Or were they...?_


End file.
